Flinching? Dresses? Closets? What?
by Dreamer of a Card Game
Summary: Some people asked for another Spamano lemon so here it is. Romano is confilicted and jealous and decides to try to make Spain view him in a better way.. sorta. Summary fail, please read and review. Spamano SpainxRomano AntonioxLovino YAOI


_Author's Note: Okay, a few people asked for more Spamano and I've been on a writer's block for a while. So I'm finally kinda just throwing this out there. I hope you guys like it ^^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Spain and Romano (But if I did….)_

Blurred eyes opened to afternoon sunlight streaming in through the open window. Letting out a low yawn, Romano sat up and stretched. He had just woken up from his siesta after working with Spain, harvesting tomatoes from the Spaniard's private fields. Speaking of the Spaniard… where the fuck was he? Romano blinked a few times at the empty armchair sitting across from the couch he had been sleeping on, a scowl crossing his facial features. He sighed, rolling his eyes as he stood up to find his former caretaker. _Leaving me alone without telling me… How annoying…_

Exiting the room, he made his way up the stairs slowly, still groggy from sleep. Once finally at the top of the staircase, he could hear humming… from his room? Glaring, the Italian stomped his way into his room, seeing the tanned Spaniard going through his closet.

He looked on in confusion before the reality that the man he supposedly hated was now going through _his own_ belongings.

"What… What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed, storming angrily up behind the older man. Said man turned around, a smile on his face.

"Oh… nothing," Spain replied, smiling that smile that seemed to always be present. He held up a shirt in his hand, one of Romano's. "I was just seeing if there was anything that needed to be gotten rid of. Like, stuff you grew out of and all. Since you don't bother sorting through your own belongings."

"You could have just asked me, you bastard! This is an invasion of my personal space!" he yelled. His glare intensified as he fumed, pout evident on his face.

"Si, Lovi, but you probably wouldn't have gotten the job done-," Spain cut himself off as the Italian raised a fist. He visibly flinched, waiting for the hit. It didn't come. He looked down at a scowling Italian, whose hand was now being lowered down.

"What was that for?" the younger yelled, eyes wide in anger and confusion.

"What was what for?"

"You flinched. Why?"

"Because I figured you were going to hit me."

"…." Romano looked from his hand to the Spaniard, and back to his hand with a blank expression. He then bit his lip and grabbed Spain by the shoulders, pushing him towards the doorway. "Out of my room, dammit!"

~=====.o)0(o.=====~

Spain had recently left out to go get some groceries from the nearby market. He had invited Feliciano and Ludwig over for dinner that evening, and now had left the house to prepare. He also left at the house a _very_ pissed off Italian.

"That bastard didn't even tell me he had invited them over! Ugghhhh!" he yelled at no one in particular. Romano had been quiet irritated by yesterday's events, and this upcoming get together only made him more irritable. He was now looking through his closet, hoping the idiot had not messed up his clothing. Which he of course hadn't. In fact, the closet was actually neater now. Not that it mattered.

_Going through my stuff without at least asking_, Romano thought to himself. _How would he like it if I went through his… _a smirk broke out across his face. He hurriedly closed his closet back up before walking out of his room, down the hallway, and into the other's. He walked across the room to the closet, opening it.

_A walk-in closet… there's gotta be something interesting in here more than just clothes_, Romano thought. _And even if there isn't, at least I'll be getting even with that idiot. _He nonchalantly brushed his hands through clothing, walking in. His eyes scanned the floor as he continued walking toward the opposite wall, the back of the closet. He pulled at a hanging cord, turning on a light so he could see. _Oh wow…_ he thought for he had found (A/N: Narnia? *shot*) a bunch of clothing he had seen Spain wear from when he was a kid. His gaze wandered from a red coat, to worn out boots to… a battle axe leaning against the wall? Romano's mouth dropped open staring at the axe. _What the hell?_

Romano brushed off the confusion, kneeling to the ground to go through the old clothes. _Yeah, I remember these… _he thought sourly, holding up an extremely small, frilly green dress. _Pervert…_

He continued browsing through the clothing, more embarrassing dresses being found, larger in size but of the same style. _Wait…. Bigger dresses?_ Romano stared horrified at the monstrosity in his hands. A monstrosity that would probably fit well had he tried it on.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" he yelled, piecing the things together in his head. Was _this_ what he'd still be wearing if he hadn't gotten his independence from the bastard? He heard the door slam downstairs, along with a "Romano, I'm home!" Romano quickly folded everything and ran from the closet back to his own room, burying his face in the pillow. "You're sick…" he mumbled, face red. He bit his lip, just coming up with many reasons _why_ the Spaniard had those dresses. The bastard, did he think Romano would continue wearing the atrocious set of girls' clothing?

"Romano, help Boss make dinner for your brother and his friend!" Spain yelled up cheerfully. Romano reluctantly washed his hands, heading down the stairs to help the Spaniard. Spain smiled happily as the younger walked into the kitchen, eye twitching.

"Hey, can you just make the salad? I'm going to be cooking some pasta and wurst," Spain announced, hoping to get a positive reaction. Romano glared at the mention of the German food, sighing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make the salad," he said. He went to the refrigerator, pulling out a couple of tomatoes and cucumbers and some lettuce. Reaching into a drawer, he pulled out a peeler and a knife. Finally, he pulled a cutting board from an overhead cabinet, getting to work on slicing the tomatoes.

Spain, on the other hand, was bringing the water in a pot to boil for the pasta. He looked over to Romano, smiling as he saw how focused the younger man was. His mind kept drifting to yesterday's events, knowing he had somehow angered the Italian. His smile disappeared at the thought, a small pout forming. It's not like he liked upsetting his former charge. He walked up behind him, hugging him around his shoulders. Romano stiffened, turning around with the knife still in his hand.

Spain pulled away, involuntarily flinching at the sudden movement and sight. Romano's eyes widened in disbelief. "Would you stop with the flinching? It's weird!"

Spain bit his lip. "Lo siento, Lovi… I kinda expected that you'd hit me like you usually do when you're mad."

Romano glared, trying to keep up his "I don't give a shit" façade. "Whatever. It would serve you right if I hit you now anyway… But I'm busy," he huffed, turning back to work on the salad. Spain sighed, walking back to the stove to prepare the rest of the meal. The older man poured the pasta into the water, mind wandering again. _I really shouldn't have gone through his stuff yesterday… it __**is **__his personal space… Lord knows I'd be ashamed if he went through my closet…_

~=====.o)0(o.=====~

"Ve~! Good evening!" Feliciano yelled as the door was opened to him and Germany. He ran in, almost tackling his older brother. "Fratello! How are you today?" he giggled out, hugging his brother tightly around the waist, the ever-present smile on his face. He buried his face into the older Italian's shirt, blabbering nonsense as the German behind him followed into the house, quiet as usual.

Romano hugged his little brother back half-heartedly before struggling to push him away, Spain running up behind him.

"Hola Feli!" he yelled, holding his arms out to his guest excitedly. Feliciano immediately let go of his brother to hug the Spaniard tightly, smiling and giggling all the way. The potato bastard, as Romano called him, scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, not used to all the affection being spread around. Romano set a glare on him, intent on his hatred toward the German as always. He finally broke his hating gaze, looking over to his brother and Spain, who _still_ hadn't stopped hugging.

"Ve~! Thanks for inviting us over~!" Feliciano cheered. He wouldn't let go of the Spaniard, who was also not making the effort to pull away.

"Aw, it's no problem Feli. Look at you, you're so cute!" Spain commented, laughing. He held Feliciano close, kissing his forehead.

_Wait… what? He kissed him! He freaking kissed him!_ Romano stared, eye twitching. He saw Ludwig shift in uncomfortable annoyance beside him. _Cute? Oh, of course, he's always been the cuter one, _Romano thought, scowling. _That bastard never ceases to piss me off. Going through my stuff, being a pervert… stupid dresses… and now he's hugging all over my brother… not that I care, dammit!_

"Lovi, is something wrong?" Spain asked, arms still around Feliciano. He had a genuinely concerned look on his face. Until that smile broke out again. "Your face is red like a tomato!"

Romano sent the death glare his way, biting the inside of his lip. _I __**have**__ to get even with him again… somehow… _He looked at the German standing next to him. _Oh hell no. Hell. No… Okay. _Romano walked over to the blond, hugging him awkwardly in a one-sided embrace.

"Ve~, Fratello is getting along with Germany now!" Italy cheered, pulling away from Spain, clapping. Romano felt his face redden. _Ugh, I hate this guy… why does he have to be all muscular, seriously? I hate him, I hate him… _Romano broke out of his thoughts to look at… a sullen Spaniard? He finally pulled away from the German, who was now for once glaring back at him in a seething manner. The room was invaded with silence, all the occupants becoming uneasy.

"I'm hungry~!" Feliciano announced, breaking the deafening silence. Germany nodded, allowing himself to be dragged by the younger man into the dining room. Romano stood still, face still red in embarrassment at the most recent of events Spain stared at him.

"Um… I'm going to go get something to eat," he said quietly, walking uneasily past the Spaniard. He was stopped however by an arm suddenly being slung around his midsection, pinning his arms to his sides while pulling him so his back was pressed against the taller man.

"Is something wrong, Lovi?" Spain asked, holding the other still as he struggled to pull out of his grasp. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Che cazzo? You think _I'm_ acting weird? Let me the fuck go!" he said, finally breaking from the other's grip.

"I really wish you'd be careful with the language. Why are you always so mean to me?" Spain asked, pout still in place of his usual smile.

"Idiota!" Romano yelled angrily, running out the room and up the stairs quickly. Ignoring the outburst of "Fratello!" from Feliciano, he flew into his room, slamming the door behind him. He jumped on his bed, burying himself in the covers. _He thought __**I **__was being mean? That bastard, _he thought, trying to get some rest. It was only a few moments later that he realized he wasn't going to be able to sleep. He sat up, thinking for a while before he quietly left his room, heading down the hallway.

~=====.o)0(o.=====~

Spain brought some churros to the table. He, Feliciano, and Ludwig had finished eating their meal a few minutes prior, and were now enjoying the delicious dessert. At this point, Spain's usual happy mood was fixed in place, cheerful smile back on his face. He couldn't help but worry about his Lovino. _I knew he was still in a bad mood from me going through his stuff, but I didn't think he'd be this angry at me. Sure, I questioned him for acting weird. I mean, I admit to being slow when it comes to reading the atmosphere, but him hugging Ludwig was just out of nowhere… Didn't he once tell me he hated him? Not to mention he was upset today and yesterday for me flinching. It's not like I could help it, I really thought he was going to hit me. And now he isn't even down here to eat…All this worrying is going to give me a stomach-ache._

"Big brother Spain?"

Spain blinked a few times before looking up. The German and Italian sitting across from him were both giving him worried looks. "Ah, I'm sorry mi amigos. I got distracted," he stated, chuckling a bit.

"Oh… okay. Well, Ludwig and I just finished eating… Is Fratello okay? He seemed upset," Feliciano said, his usual happy tone fading a bit.

"I'm sure he's fine Feli. He's just been moody lately is all," Spain responded, smiling. _And it might be my fault…_

"Okay then. Well, Ludwig and I have to go home. Tonight we're having sex~!" the bright Italian cheered, smiling.

Spain's eyes widened as he looked at the German. _They're… oh…._

"We'll just be leaving now, I apologize," Ludwig spoke for the first time that night, face red. He stood up, Feliciano following him to the door. Spain showed them out like the good host he was, waving goodbye as they drove off. He hurried back into the house. _I really should check on Lovi…_ he thought, clearing off the table. He looked at the extra churros. _Ah! Maybe he'll be happy if I bring him some!_

He wrapped two of the churros in some napkins, already envisioning his "little henchman" eating them happily. The mental image brought a smile to his face and a heated stirring. His eyes widened as he gently hit himself in the head. _Bad boss! You don't think of Lovi like that without his consent! _

Shoving the suggestive mental image from his mind, he grabbed up the churros before rushing up the stairs, knocking on the Italian's door. "Lovi! I brought you some churros!"

"…"

"Lovi?" Spain opened the door slowly. He looked inside awestruck. _He's not here…_

~=====.o)0(o.=====~

Romano lifted his head up from his recently put on clothing. He was sitting on Spain's bed, fidgeting with the damn frills along the hem of the dress… which was too high up on his legs for comfort. _Why for even a second did I think this was a good idea? It isn't!_ He thought angrily to himself. Sighing, he stood up, ready to get back in his original clothing. That was until he heard the bastard screaming down the hall. _Oh great, he realized I wasn't in there…_ He hurriedly kneeled to the floor, pulling up his clothing that he had tossed there. He had just pulled up the shirt when the door slammed open.

Romano bit his lip before turning around, eye twitching. "Uh…."

The Spaniard paused mid-yell at the sight before him. His mouth dropped open in shock. "What…?" Romano was blushing heavily, a white bonnet-like cloth tied neatly over his head. The dark green dress ended only halfway down to his knees, showing off the younger's pale skinny legs. A white apron had been tied tightly around his midsection, making his lean figure more evident.

"Lovi… Where did you get…" Spain started, still in a state of shock. He looked to the closet, and back to Romano, who was now lowering his gaze in embarrassment. "You went through my closet…"

"You went through my closet too, dumbass," Romano remarked, dropping his shirt to the floor, still not looking up at other. His hands fisted into the dress as he bit his lip, heart pounding due to the tense atmosphere.

Spain sighed, closing the door behind him. "What is this all about?" He watched as his former charge fidgeted, refusing to bring his gaze to rest on him. _Awww, he's acting so cute_, Spain inwardly cooed, trying to maintain his solemn exterior.

Romano finally stood up, frown forming. He shook from the sudden coldness on his legs from the movement before walking over to the taller man. He looked up at him with a glare.

"What is this about? Is that really what you're going to ask? What is this about?" he asked, eyes wide. "I'll tell you what this is about. This is about me getting even and going through your stuff too," he said, pointing at the closet. "This is about you keeping secrets, like the fact that this dress was actually in your closet, you sicko! Was that you're plan? For me to always be part of your damn empire?" He yelled, voice shaking in anger. "This is about how much you like my brother! Just like everyone else! He's better right?"

Spain opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"You even kissed him, today, how come you don't treat me the same way?" he asked, a depressed agitation crawling into his raising voice. He reached up, trying to grab the Spaniard by the arms to keep himself steady. And that's when it happened again. Spain flinched, dropping the churros he had still been carrying to the ground.

Romano took a step back. "And that! Why? I wasn't even going to hit you that time! You always flinch!" he was shaking, feeling ridiculous for throwing a fit in such embarrassing attire. He took a couple more steps back, staring up at the Spaniard with fist shaking at his sides. He gritted his teeth, before turning around and flopping himself down on his stomach on the other's bed, pulling the covers over himself quickly.

Spain stared at the covered form and sighed. He quietly sat down on the bed, thinking through what had just occurred. He finally spoke up. "Lovino… I only flinch because you usually are trying to hit me," he said, stating the fact for the younger to hear. Romano lied under the covers, listening intently. _Well, he's got a point…_

"And I don't like Feli more, he's just more accepting of affection than you are," Spain continued, feeling the bed shift as the other bristled at the words. "And me going through your stuff… That was just me trying to look after you okay? I didn't realize how you might be affected by it," he said bluntly.

Romano murmured quietly under the blankets, almost inaudibly.

"Hm?"

"I said I'm sorry, dumbass," Romano said, voice still slightly muffled by the blankets. He felt the other shift and the mattress beside him dip.

"Now Lovi… Could you tell me why you're wearing the dress?"

Romano felt a hand being pressed to his back and he buried his face in a pillow. _And right when I thought the embarrassment was going away…_ He didn't respond, not sure how to explain his jealousy for his brother always being called "cute". _Dammit…_ There was no way in hell he was going to say that out loud.

When he didn't get an answer, Spain began running the last two days through his head once again. _"Ve~! Thanks for inviting us over~!" "Aw, it's no problem Feli. Look at you, you're so cute!"_

_…Was that it? _He wondered. He stood up from the bed, still looking at the blankets covering Romano. He grabbed the corner nearest to him and pulled them back quickly. Romano curled up in response as the cold room met his bare legs.

Looking down at the small form, he glanced to the churros, still wrapped up in napkins on the ground. Thoughts from before flooded his mind. _Maybe…_

"Lovi? Now that you're not yelling…" the Spaniard crawled back into the bed. Hesitantly and hoping for the best, he ran a hand down his back gently. He felt the younger stiffen at the contact. Taking a chance, he slowly straddled the other's hips, keeping his weight on his knees. Romano became immediately alert of the position.

"H-hey! Get off of me!" he yelled, trying to turn around. He was stuck under the older man, arms unable to fly back and push him off. He felt hands on his shoulders, massaging gently down his back. "Bastard…" he mumbled, pushing the pillow in front of him away to bury his face in his arms as he felt his face become red.

"Loosen up, mi querido," Spain said softly, kneading at the other's back with his thumbs. He undid the bow holding the apron snugly around Romano's waist, hands skimming over his sides gently.

Romano bit his lip at the sudden looseness, now replaced by hands running up and down his waist. He sighed gratefully at the soothing sensation, eyes closing.

Spain continued roaming the other's back and sides with one of his hands, the other pushing itself between the bed and Romano's torso. He ran that hand up, sensually rubbing it against the younger's chest. He felt the other tense up underneath him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Romano asked, voice not coming out as fierce as he had hoped for it to. The feeling of the other on top of him left as he was lifted from the bed, back pulled against the other's chest. The dress rode up on his thighs, causing him to writhe in discomfort. Now that he had been pulled back, the frilly apron fell from him due to the bow being undone.

Spain held Romano tight to his chest, face lowering itself to Romano's neck. Quickly, he laid a soft kiss on the pale neck, gently nuzzling the area. Romano was now at loss of insults as his mind went blank. He was thrown back into reality as he felt a hand making its way up his thigh, under the frills of the dress. He drew in a shuddering gasp as the hand began to palm his manhood from outside the lace panties (Yeah, he wore the _entire_ outfit, so what?). His eyes clenched shut as his hands flew back to grab the head behind him. He let out a few soft sighs and almost inaudible moans, mind not functioning in order to think he should pull away.

Spain continued to cup Romano's growing arousal from outside the undergarments, breathing heavily against the nape of his neck as he felt his own need growing. He grew even more excited as Romano squirmed in his lap, brushing against his own erecting member through the clothing.

"Spaainnnn," Romano let out a keening whine as his trembled in the Spaniard's hold. He felt the hand leave, causing him to grumble in annoyance. He fell forward onto the bed, flipping himself over to look at Spain. "Why did you stop- mnph!" Spain quickly pressed his lips against the other's, His tongue slipping in quickly. He pressed it to the roof of Romano's mouth, moving his lips quickly as he slid it about inside.

Romano's mouth was open in shock as his mouth was quickly ravaged. He closed his eyes, finally complying and kissing back, hands grabbing at Spain's hair to pull him closer. "Nnnn!" he moaned out, feeling his tongue being sucked on ever so gently by the passionate man.

The kiss broke as the need for air grew to be unavoidable. Spain peppered gentle kisses on Romano's face, who stared at him with wide eyes. His eyes shut instantly as a knee found its way between his legs, rubbing gently.

Romano bucked against the knee in a shamed way, biting his lip at the pleasuring friction. The knee was soon removed causing him to whine once again. He stared up at the figure above him, a desperate look on his face. The need for release was overwhelming.

"Spain, do something dammit!" he yelled, though his voice lacking the usual sting and anger. Spain kissed his nose gently before edging backwards on the bed. He lifted the dress, eyeing the damp spot that had formed due to pre-cum on the white panties. He smirked up at Romano, who had now come to wear a distressed look on his face. Spain leaned forward, laying an open mouth kiss on the front of the underwear. He inwardly smiled at the gentle trembling of pleasure from the younger man. He sucked gently on the clothed lump against his mouth, tongue playing out against the soft fabric.

"Dammit, don't tease like this please!" Romano yelled, fingers digging into sheets.

_Now we use manners? _Spain thought, amused. He hooked his fingers into the underwear's waistband, pulling it down quickly, chuckling at Romano's twitching movements. He looked at the member. _Huh… Well he has grown from when he was little… _He breathed warm air onto the member. Reaching up with his hands, he gently pushed down the foreskin with his fingers, tongue poking out to rub the exposed tip.

If the moans were anything to go by, his little Lovi was already close. _How cute_, he thought, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently. One of his hands caressed and massaged the other's ballsack as he continued to suck and lick.

"Gah, Antonio!" he yelled out hands reaching down and resting in the brown locks of hair. Hearing his human name called out so desperately made Spain all the more happy to bring the other's release. He took more into his mouth, bobbing gently, tongue swirling around the tip.

"Nnn, no, I'm ab-about to…" Romano arched his back as he came. He sat up and looked down at the other, horrified. "W-wait, I didn't-," he froze. "You fucking swallowed it?"

Spain laughed. "Well yeah, I didn't want it on my bed silly!" Romano spluttered nonsense before feeling a hand to his chest pushing him back into a lying position. "We're not done yet~," Spain cooed. Romano felt his legs being pushed upward onto the other's shoulders.

"Why are you doin- No," he slapped his hands over his face in embarrassment. "D-don't stare dammit…"

Spain pulled Romano up by his hips, looking at the entrance. He looked to Romano's face, now currently be covered by his hands. He sighed, chuckling quietly. "Don't be getting shy on me now Lovi," he said. He unzipped his zipper, slipping his hand into his pants to touch himself as he leaned forward to gently brush the entrance with his tongue.

"Don't touch there!" Romano cried out, arms covering his face as he felt himself panting. His protest was ignored as the tongue circled his hole, playing gently with it. "I said don't!" his yell was drowned out as he moaned, the tongue plunging inside.

Spain wriggled his tongue about on the inside, tasting the walls. He stroked himself through his boxers. It lasted a few seconds more before he pulled away. Finally, he let the legs drop from his shoulders as he pulled off his pants and undergarments, along with his shirt. Looking down at the needy Italian before him, he placed his own fingers in his mouth, slicking them up.

Romano jolted as he felt the first finger go in, stretching him. He pulled his hands from his face to stare up at the older man. The second finger followed causing him to moan wantonly. They scissored inside before the third finger came. Pumping and thrusting, searching around inside the heat. He continued gasping and moaning, the frills of the dress sticking to his sweating thighs.

The fingers brushed his prostate and he yelped. "Antonio, dammit, get this fucking dress off of me and fuck me already would you?"

Spain laughed, fingers retreating. "But you look so cute right now Lovi!" he said, thrusting in.

"Agh! You pervert!"

"Te amo~"

"Shut up! Ngh, mnnnn, ah! Th-there! Hit it again, please!" Romano threw his arms up to wrap around Spain's shoulders, pulling him closer. Lips met his sloppily, tongues running over one another and teeth clashing. Legs were wrapped around Spain's waist, Romano now holding onto him with all limbs. The thrusting and friction heated the air around them quickly.

"Ti amo. Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo!" the Italian shouted against his lover's lips as he came. The clenching of his inner muscles brought Spain over the edge. He came inside, filling the younger man. He slowly pulled out, causing Romano to shudder at both the friction and the semen inside of him now trickling out.

Spain rolled over onto his back, pulling Romano to rest his head on his chest. The Italian cursed at the movement before making himself comfortable on the other's well-toned chest.

"Te amo, Lovino. Don't forget it."

"I won't," Romano replied. "Ti amo troppo… bastard."

Spain sighed at the infamous nickname. He gazed down at his lover, but was interrupted by lips once again pressed against his. Romano pulled back, for once, just once, letting a small smile play across his features.

_We'll have to clean the dress tomorrow._

_Author's note: Yep, there you have it. Heehee. Guys, please review. I love seeing all the favorites, but I like seeing what people think too ^_^ Also, kind of a poll type thing… should it be a Dark!SpainxRomano fic next or maybe GerIta? Basically what would you like to see next? I guess answers would be accepted in both review and Private Message… Okay, I'm rambling now. Please Review! (also taking anonymous reviews)_


End file.
